Kevin Fu
Kevin Fu is a spectre and a member of Raynor's Raiders. Biography Early Life Kevin Fu was kidnapped and conscripted as a child into the Ghost Program of the Terran Confederacy. Although his psionic potential was above average with a Psi Index of approximately 7, Fu was not particularly noticed among the other trainees. Sons of Korhal Upon a rebel raid, Fu's neutral inhibitor was fried. His unconscious body was taken away by the Sons of Korhal. His now-useless neural inhibitor was surgically removed, in case it damaged his brain. Having a distaste for the Confederacy for ruining his life as well as having no other choice, Fu joined the Sons of Korhal. He proved to be far more effective on the battlefield than the Confederacy made him out to be. Dominion Commodore When the Dominion was established, Emperor Mengsk promoted Fu to Commodore, giving him the command of the ''Behemoth'' class battlecruiser Patrimech. Fu led many raids against rebels and zerg alike, each battle resulting in victory. Reclamation of Braxis On December 2503, Nova Terra had located a Koprulu Liberation Front base on the remains of Braxis. Because of the base's larger-than-usual size, it was assumed to be the KLF's main base of operations. Emperor Mengsk personally ordered Fu to assist Nova in destroying the base. After jumping to the frozen planet, a KLF battlecruiser was encountered in orbit. Fu and his second-in-command, Captain Alex Hsieh, led a raid to capture the battlecruiser. After Fu personally killed all KLF soldiers on the bridge, all alive KLF soldiers surrendered and joined with the Dominion Forces. The battlecruiser was renamed the Starfortress and was given to Hsieh to command. After landing and establishing a base, Nova contacted Fu regarding the strength of the base. It turned out to be far more well-protected than they had initially anticipated, being surrounded by two layers of force fields, a wall of missile turrets and marine-filled bunkers, and being internally defended by more marines, an army of Firebats, several Goliaths, and a naval squadron of ''Explorer'' class science vessels. Detecting Dominion presence, the KLF sent a squad of marines and two Siege tanks to scout for the Dominion base. The small force was singlehandedly destroyed by Hsieh's "pet" zergling, Stubby, and Fu ordered his technicians to send a false message saying that the Dominion base had been destroyed. Once a sizable force was built, Fu initiated the all-out attack. Along with Fu's well-established plan, the KLF was caught off-guard. The attack was a complete success for the Dominion. Towards the end of the battle, Nova and Fu called down two nukes on the KLF command center. When the command center was destroyed, a blur of movement towards Hsieh caught Fu's eye. After tackling the figure, Fu identified her as a ghost; the KLF supposedly possessed little knowledge of psychics. The combined force of Stubby, Hsieh, Nova, and Fu overwhelmed the ghost, allowing Fu to successfully kill her with a knife to the chest and then to the eye. When she was unmasked, her face was identical to Nova's. Her body was taken back to Korhal for DNA testing. Project Shadowblade Fu volunteered himself to be a part of Project Shadowblade. Once Fu became a spectre, however, Mengsk immediately deactivated him alongside other spectres, and exiled them to New Folsom Prison. In an outrage of this matter, Hsieh resigned from the Dominion Armed Forces and joined Tosh's Goons. Raynor's Raiders In October 2504, Gabriel Tosh and Raynor's Raiders broke open New Folsom Prison. Fu had his spectre powers reactivated and joined the raiders. Personality and Traits Skills and Powers Although Fu's psi index was not as high as those of Nova and Kerrigan, his physical abilities were exceptional, especially when using a combat knife at close quarters. He also had considerably more pain tolerance than most soldiers. After becoming a spectre, Fu obtained psionic powers very similar to those of Gabriel Tosh. Game Unit The pseudo-campaign takes a more realistic approach of stats. Most units have their hit-points reduced to one-fifth of the original. Hero hit-points are very similar to those of the base units, but heroes do have considerable amount of dodge percentages. Kevin Fu dodges 97% of attacks thrown at him. Abilities Category:Hyper Zergling